Two Lives With You
by Clavel
Summary: It's hard to explain but please read. Jesse and Suze fluff!
1. Cunning Plan

**Too Lives With You ** Chapter One: Cunning Plan

_But what did any of that matter? He loved me! And this time when he kissed me, no one interrupted. (End Of Haunted)_

No one interrupted. But when we finally broke apart – me needing air and all – And I saw Jesse smiling at me, for a second I knew, just knew, that everything was going to be all right. But the again, count on the fact that I'm Suze Simon and that something – or someone – will come to ruin my day.

This time it came in the form of a whooshing sound in my ears, I felt like if I was being ripped off my body. I saw myself beginning to fall, but Jesse caught me before I hit the ground.

"Querida," he said, shaking me lightly. "What's wrong? Susannah?"

"JESSE!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but he didn't hear me.

"Gee, that isn't very lady-like," A playful voice said, and I saw a ghostly female presence next to me. But she wasn't quite a ghost. And Jesse couldn't see her, just as he couldn't see me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Again, not very lady-like," she replied calmly. Somehow I could feel at ease with her. "And the name is Jesse, that's what my friends call me, or would if I had any." She shrugged dismissively. "Anyway, I came here to make you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

"What if I told you that there is a way for you to live happily ever after with Jesse?"

"I'd say that I think there is a catch."

"Of course there is a catch. You, Suze Simon, would have to live with him in the XIX century," I must have been looked at her as if she was nuts because she added, "Don't give me that look, I'm talking serious. If the plan goes according to schedule, this Susannah Simon," she pointed at my body being rocked in Jesse's arms. "will wake up and go on living a normal life: no pain, no ghosts. She'll pretty much be you and think like you and have your life. She'll be happy. And you would be with Jesse. If it works out, you get Jesse, and Suze gets a normal life."

"You must be tricking me,"

"I most certainly am not." She did looked dead serious. "Look, this is important to me, you will understand it with the time. But now, all I need you is to play along,"

I considered all of it, I still didn't knew how I was going to end in the XIX century, but there was something about her that made me trust. "Ok, deal." I said, she reached out and shook my hand. Then I felt that same feeling, as if I was being ripped off my body, only this time I was also going backwards.

"Landing hurts," I heard Jess' Voice again. I found myself in the ground, and I was wearing this fluffy, out-of-La-mascara-del-Zorro hoopskirt. And a Bonnet, I kid you not, a bonnet.

"Where am I?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Lovely Carmel-by-the-sea, 1850." She said smiling happily. "Now, here is what you're going to do. You're going to go straight for the boarding house, you'll spend the night there. Tomorrow you will move to the Mission, live in the rectory with Father Benedict – he is a Mediator, knows what's going on and it's willing to help. I'll explain more later, now off you go!"

I walked, Carmel hasn't changed that much in 1850, the outlines of the city are pretty much the same, so I found my way to what 150 years later would be my house. Just when I was about to made it, I came face to face with one of the persons I loathe the most in this whole wide world that I like to call Earth: Felix Diego.

To my surprise, this Diego-dude started to follow me, muttering things under his breath that made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't understand a word as he said them in Spanish, but I'm sure that if I were able to translate I would have been very pissed. I turned around to tell Diego a four-letters-word and just then I bumped into a solid from. In turned to see, I found m self in the presence of the ultimate hottie of the Latino variety: Hector "Jesse" De Silva.

"Hola, Diego." Jesse said coolly.

"De Silva." Diego said, a fury in his voice that he didn't quite managed to cover. Jesse smirked at him. Seriously, smirked! And he looked so sexy while doing it so.

They started to call each other names in Spanish, and, by the way my ears were ringing I could be sure that it wasn't pretty. Finally, Diego swore and left. It was then when I realized that Jesse and I were still in the same position we have ended after I bumped into him. And lets just say that we were as close as the hoop skirt allowed.

Jesse realized of this too and stepped back, and went "Have a nice day, señorita" and then touched the side of his cowboy hat, before walking away too.

So far, everything was going according to schedule, or so Jess said, then she told me the second part of her plan, and about that one I wasn't so sure. But so far nothing bad had happened, so I decided to go along. Around midnight, I went out of my room –the one that later would have been Doc's, wondered around the hallway a little while and the opened the door of the room that later would become my own.

As expected, Jesse was on his bed and Felix Diego has over him trying to asphyxiate him. Jess had told me to yell hard, but even she –and I – was surprised when I actually found my voice and yelled louder that I had ever yelled before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter one

Ok, I know the beginning is a bit lame, but I hope it will get better.

R/R, please, please, please, with sugar on the top!!

Love ya!

Alex.

P.S Sorry for the bad grammar and stuff.


	2. On the Street

**Two Lives With You**            **Chapter Two: On the street.**

The whole thing was rather embarrassing, even when Jess swore it was funny. So I managed to wake up the whole house with my screams. Jesse woke up. Diego was taken away by the authorities and while that was happening I was unconscious having passed out in the hallway just after Jesse woke up. Just my luck. It was just my luck too, that I found out that Jesse had carried me to my bed afterwards and I was unconscious and couldn't enjoy it.

Then, when I gained consciousness, I was interrogated by the sheriff. The story Jess told me to tell was that I had just moved here, my parents had died and father Benedict was my tutor till he died or I married; That I had had a nightmare and was walking in the hallway to clear my thoughts. I got disoriented and opened the door to another room instead of mine, I yelled because I thought there was a man in my room. Then I fainted.

Mr. Justice – The sheriff – asked a few more questions and Jess made up the answers as he went. Then I was left alone in my room and asked Jess how she would lie like that, all she said was "Over protective older brother." Since she looked sad talking about it, and I was tired, I just nodded and tried to sleep.

Mid morning next day I woke up and meet father Benedict, he was kind of a younger version of father Dom, we had breakfast together and he told me he knew all about me and Jess' plan. Then he went back to the Mission and hired some people to take my stuff – a trunk, mostly empty with just a few outfits that I didn't knew where they had come from – to the rectory. I decided to walk to the mission and talk to Jess on the way, try to get out of her some info about her famous plan that everyone seemed aware of, but me.

"So? Now what?" I asked, "I mean, we stopped Jesse's murder, now what do I do?"

"What do you mean _'now what?'_ Now you get Jesse to fall in love with you, silly." She answered.

"What?!" I half yelled, causing a lot of people to stare at me as if I was nuts.

"They can't see me." Jess said grinning. That explained why she was wearing jeans. Lucky, lucky her. So far all I've learned about 1850 is that Bonnets equal Death!!!. And don't even get me started on the hoops skirts. "And you heard me right, Now you get Jesse to fall in love with you."

"But he is still engaged to Maria," I said as I took my bonnet off and started to fan myself with it.

"Not anymore," Jess said pointing in the direction in which Jesse was walking towards us now, "He just called the wedding off. And after what happened with Diego, and all the rumors going around about Diego and Maria, no one blames him." She finished and vanished as Jesse reached my side.

"Buen día, Señorita," Jesse said in that silky voice of his. I jumped about a mille. "Are you all right?"

"Um. Yes, I'm fine, thank you, er… sir. I was just thinking out loud."

"Thinking out loud?" he repeated amused.

"Yes, thinking out loud, it helps to clear the head." I said and started to walk again. I was surprised when I saw him fall into step right next to me. "Um, the Mission is this way, right?" I asked just to say something.

"Yes," he answered, and then I saw both his eyebrows go up, "Are you joining the convent miss…Simon?"

"Susannah," I said and he smiled

"Miss Susannah. Are you going to take the habitos?"

"Habitos? Habits you mean? become a nun?" he nodded, I couldn't yell fast enough "HELL NO!" again people stared at me. Dammit!. "I mean, no." I repeated quietly.

"I can see that you feel strongly about it, may I ask you why?"

Lets see: I'm not catholic, I have no calling whatsoever, can't remember the rosary… "I don't look good with my hair pulled back and that weird thing nuns wear around the head." Of course, use the stupid reason, way of go, Suze, way of go.

Jesse laughed. That's right, he just laughed. Then to my utter most surprise, Jesse reached up and pulled my hair away from my face, "You look perfectly fine to me, Miss Susannah."

I blushed like a school girl, "Is hot here, isn't it?" I asked intelligently and he let go of my hair.

"You get used to it," he answered smiling. That didn't helped my blushing.

"I guess you're right, Mr. De Silva."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, that guy the other day, that's what he called you. You called him Diego, I believe."

"Oh, I see, we bumped into each other yesterday, right?" I nodded. "Yes, I thought you looked familiar."

"Yes, yesterday. That creepy guy was following me, I guess that's why I freaked out last night when I saw him, I thought he had snuck into my room, I never thought I had opened the wrong door." Surprisingly all this lies where rolling out so easily, maybe I was spending too much time with Jess.

"I must say that I'm certainly grateful you did. It saved my life."

"Oh, well…" I didn't knew what to say. "It was nothing, all I did was scream."

"It was something." Now he was using his serious voice, the one ghost-Jesse used when he thought I had put my life at great risk for nothing. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about with you. I was wondering if you would like to go and have diner with my family someday, so we – I – could thank you for what you did."

"I would love to," I said, "But I don't know if father Benedict would let me go, he is my tutor and all that."

Jesse seamed to consider this as we reached the gates of the Mission. "I'll tell my mother to speak about it with father Benedict, if that's all right with you, Miss Susannah."

"Is quite alright" I said, and how could I not if he said my name like that.

"Having settled that," he said and reached for my hand, I thought he was going to shake it but no, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I guess I'll see you around, Mr. De Silva." I said.

"Please, call me Jesse. My name is Hector but my family and friends call me Jesse, and since you salved my life the least I can do is consider you my friend."

"Jesse it is," I was happy of being able to call him that. In that weird 1850's Carmel I was happy to have something familiar to me, even if it was just the way I called Jesse.

"Good day, señorita Susannah."

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Fin of chapter Two

Notes:

Ok, sorry if it has been confusing. Hold on for a little while and I'll try to explain.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And special thanks to the girls from the Meg Cabot book club, you girls rock!

Gotta go, Have a seven o'clock class to attend in the morning.

Love ya!

Alex. (a.k.a. Clavel, a.k.a. AurynFaith, and whatnot J )

P. S.. Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.

PS2: And since I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter here you have it:

Disclaimer: I'm a penniless, jobless, skilful-less college student who rather write than study for her finals. The Mediator characters (Jesse, Suze and others you recognize) belong to wonderful Meg Cabot. Jess, Father Benedict et al that you don't recognize, those are mine. Please don't sue.


	3. Three

**TWO LIVES WITH YOU    Chapter Three**

****

I didn't saw Jesse for the rest of the week, instead I found myself thinking in my family and ghost Jesse – he had been so worried when he couldn't wake me up. Finally, when I was getting ready for church on Sunday, I decided to ask Jess what was going on back in my day.

"You're asleep, this whole week, whatever it takes for Jesse and You to get together it will only be a night in your time. When the other Suze wakes up, her life will be fine."

"What about me? and my memories?" I asked

"You will forget about the XXI century, and your family. All the lies we have been telling, that's what you will remember. You won't feel pain, or as if you're missing something. Don't worry about that, I'm taking care of everything."

"When will I forget?"

"When you get a moment of true happiness."

"You've been watching Buffy, haven't you?"

Jess shrugged. "You don't have any jewelry," she said ignoring my previous question, "Here, take this," she took off the cross she had around her neck, it was beautiful, ancient, and it materialized when it touched my hands.

"Thanks," I said doing the clasp.

"Now, look at you. You do look like a respectable young lady."

"Are you implying that I'm not?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Well, Jesse-ghost has been your 'room mate' for an awful long time,"

"But he is 'far too an honorable young man to let anything happen between us', or so Father Dominic says" I muttered annoyed, remembering the day Father Dom had told me that.

"If you say so," Jess said amused with my expression. "Now, Father Benedict and I prepared a List of the people you will see in church today. Well, Father Ben wrote it for the most part I just added some comments."

I tucked the list in my bible and went to the church, I was late of course, and almost all the church was full. So I had to make a dork out of myself trying get to a seat. While doing it so I saw that Jesse and, what appeared to be his whole family, was already there. Jesse smiled when he saw me, and I caught two of his sisters talking to each other, low and fast, and then grin when they noticed I was watching them.

As Father Benedict when about the first, second and third lecture, plus the evangelium. I sat quietly and started to read. Jess little notes turned out to be a recount on the shameful and embarrassing little facts about the best of Carmel's society. One of my favorite parts was about who wore wigs. And I really had to bit my lip hard when I reached the part about Maria de Silva. Among other things – like bitch – it also read _'for the love of her life she can't spell. Also known as Miss. Bonet with one n'_

When the mass was about to end, the lady seated next to me had to pinch me to make me realize that everyone else was standing and waiting for Father Benedict to give the final blessing and the cue to go home_. _I stood up as quickly as I could and muttered a "Damn!" that I hoped no one noticed … much.

Afterwards, everyone was filling out the church, and I walked slowly, reading the last of the list, when I heard a silky but very masculine voice behind me.

"I never thought that the Bible could be so… engrossing," Jesse said. Sneakiness wasn't a quality he had acquired as a ghost, he had had it with him since before dying.

"Jesus! One day you're going to cause someone a heart attack!" I said hitting him playfully in the stomach. All I can say is that his abs were as hard as they looked.

"Susannah, you wound me," he said faking hurt.

"It would serve you good,"}

"¡Hermano!" A little voice called, and running toward us was this little girl. Jesse scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders, the girl squealed in delight. Once she was safely grabbing Jesse's head she looked at me, "Hola."

"This is Mapi, my sister."

"Hi!" I said happy. I had been curious about his sisters for a while. "I'm Susannah."

"We know," the two girls that were talking to each other in the church said at the same time.

"Jesse hasn't shut up about you all week," the tallest one said.

"It's becoming annoying, really." The other one said.

"Teresa and Delia," Jesse introduce them, "Another two of my sisters,"

"Does that mean that there are more?" I asked even when I already knew the answer.

"Yes, Margarita and Juliana, they are with our parents talking to father Benedict," Mapi explained, she was quite the talker, blurting out the words so fast and mixing Spanish and English so often that Jesse ended up repeating much of what she said.

We were all laughing when I saw another one of my least favorite persons in the whole wide world: Maria De Silva.

"Hector," she said coolly looking at him, at Mapi perched up on his shoulders and then she fixed her eyes one me. "Making new little friends I see," for someone that was my age, Maria sounded rather bitter.

"Maria, hola ¿como has estado?" Teresa – Tess – said cheerfully, but I could tell she didn't liked Maria any more than I did. "Do you know Miss Simon?"

"No, and frankly I'm not interested." She said brushing pass me and almost making me lose my balance with all her voluminous hoop skirt. Jesse caught my arm and steadied me while shooting a very nasty look in Maria's direction – it was almost like the looks that Jesse-ghost used to shoot Paul.

"And father Dominic says my manners are bad," I said loud enough for her to hear me as she walked away.

"Who is father Dominic?" Mapi asked.

"Huh…" Think, think Suze, what was that world Father D. used, he was Jesse's…. "He is my confessor, back in New York."

"Oh, And do you miss New Yok?" she asked

"York." Jesse corrected her.

"That's what I said."

"From New York all I miss is my friend Gina," I said with nostalgia, "And her brothers when there is need to do heave lifting."

"Oh, Jesse is good for the heavy lifting," Tess said hitting one of Jesse's arms.

"Yes, real good!" Delia added, "If you need to rearrange furniture, Jesse is your man."

"Are you two offering Jesse again?" a young voice asked, it was another one of the De Silva girls. "He has been off the hook for two days and you two already want to get rid of him."

"Don't be such and _aguafiestas_ (Spoil sport), Margarita." Mapi said scowling at her older sister.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side," Jesse said

Mapi just grinned as a cat that had just ate a bird. "But I'm on your side," she said as if she knew something and she wasn't telling.

I had to laugh, really. It was like watching a good sit come unfold in front of you.

"Glad that my misery amuses you, Susannah." Jesse said, but he was laughing too.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Back in the present day.

"I don't know what's happening," Jesse-ghost was saying, holding the hand of a very much asleep Susannah – who was sleeping like she didn't had a care in the world. "My memories are mixing, messing into a tangled web. I have memories of her, memories that I didn't had before. She is back in 1850, I know it."

"The world is shifting, Jesse." Father Dominic said looking very tired. "I don't know how is going to end once this abnormal long night ends. When the sun rises again, nothing will be the same…"

?!?!?!?!?!

End of Chapter Three.

Notes;

Great Suze and Jesse moment in the next chapter. Also another run with Maria.

Wait and see.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to the girls from Meg Cabot Book Club. Special mention to Querida and IceWolf for guilt trip me into writing this.

Gotta go, my back is killing me!

Love,

Alex (a.k.a. Clavel a.k.a AurynFaith and whatnot!)

PS. Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.


	4. If you say yes now

**TWO LIVES WITH YOU**

**Chapter Four: If you say yes now.**

Mi dinner with the De Silvas was a success. Eugenia De Silva, or Abuela as I was instructed to call her, welcomed me warmly into the Ranch and she also made me sit besides Jesse. Mapi willingly let me seat in her usual chair, so I would be near him.

As a result of that dinner, Jesse asked if he could escort me to the next big dance in his aunt's house. Of course I said that he could. Then started my search for the perfect dress. The one that would make him realize I'm the one for him.

Jess was responsible for the design of the dress, I diagnosed myself with a hoop-skirt allergy; and Jess managed to make a dress such that even when the skirt was big – to accentuate my small waist – it wasn't hop-y and uncomfortable. The main color was white, with hints of red here and there. It was really pretty, even the seamstress thought so when I took the design to her to get it made.

But the best validation came from Jesse, who's jaw dropped the second he saw me when he picked me up at the Rectory.

During the whole trip to his aunt's house we didn't had any trouble finding things to talk about, it was just so easy being around him. Then Jesse introduced me to his friends, and he was being all possessive about it. When one of his friends tried to flirt with me, Jesse would pull me closer to him and eye the friend in question warningly. And at dinner, I sat next to him again, he just took my hand and shoved me to the seat next to him.

Everything was just fine, save for the fact that we ended up right in front of Maria and a just-out-of- jail Felix Diego – who had paid a lot of money to get out of jail and keep the whole thing, about him trying to kill Jesse, quiet.

Maria was going on and on about how she descended from Spanish Royalty or something, Jesse and I weren't listening, we were playing _"Is it a wig or is it not?"_ about the other people seated around us. But then Maria addressed me directly,

"Excuse me?" I said, not having a clue of what she was saying.

"Oh, I was just saying that the cross you're wearing is very pretty," she said in her sweet-I-don't-break-a-plate voice.

"Thanks," I said smiling even when I knew my tone was not friendly.

"But is that all you're wearing? Didn't had any more jewelry for the evening?" now she flashed some of her heavy duty rings.

"My mother taught me that it was proper for young girls to dress and adorn themselves with modesty." I said, remembering what my mother had told me about wearing her pearls to a school dance back when we lived in New York.

"Your mother was right, my dear." Abuela intervened from a few seats down me. "I often tell this girl," Abuela pointed at Maria with her finger, "that she looks like a jeweler's display but she won't listen."

"Well," I went on encouraged by Abuela agreeing with me – or with my mom more likely, as Maria looked me as if she wanted me to drop dead right on the spot, "I also believe that less is more. Overdoing, whereas is on your clothing or jewelry, is a way of showing insecurity. Either you're trying to hide something or you're trying to make up for something that you lack. Is either one of those or a case of really bad taste, which by no means is any better."

Maria just crossed her arms over her chest and a anti-esthetic scowl crept to her face. Suddenly she wasn't quite the Belle of Salinas County. To aggravate her annoyance Jesse started to laugh, right in her face. Luckily they were already serving dessert and we didn't had to put up with Maria for much longer.

Since neither Jesse or I were that enthusiastic about dancing a _nice_ polka –which was what they were playing at the time – Jesse suggested we went outside to the gardens. We weren't alone or anything, there were plenty other couples outside. Jesse had worked his way into holding my hand, and we were very comfortable like that, trying to make up the constellations in the sky.

Then I saw him, I could recognize him any where. Why Paul had to come to ruin my day – or night?. He saw me and started to walk toward where we were. Jesse saw me go pale and offered to get me something to drink.

"Wait here," he said, "I'll be right back."

"Well, well, well, well, If it isn't Suze Simon," Paul said coming to stand in front of me.

"What do you want Paul? You don't belong here." I said

"Neither do you. I came to take you back to where we belong: the XXI century-"

"I'm not going anywhere, let alone with you." I managed to keep my voice from shaking, but I did shiver when Paul caught my arm. I was still trying to break away when Jesse came back. He did not looked pleased with the sight of Paul's hand around my upper arm while I tried to push him away. Not pleased at all.

"I believe the Miss Simon wants you to let go of her, Mister." Jesse said in this very cold voice that almost made me shiver.

"Really? Well, I'm not planning on letting her go so…" I never got to know _so what?_ Because Jesse launched himself at Paul. Seriously, like that time in creepy Shadowland. One moment Jesse was there and the next his fist was hitting Paul square on the nose.

Once again, Paul was being a baby about it. "You broke my nose, I can't believe you broke my nose." I was, by then, getting a sense of déjà vu.

"I'll broke more than that if you don't leave Susannah alone," Jesse said. Go my cowboy!

It was dark, but I could see that Paul's image was starting to fade. "You'll regret this. Do you understand? I'll make you sorry," Paul yelled before starting to backing up.

"You're welcome to try" Jesse answered, sounding all like the cowboy of my dreams. Paul swore and Jesse just stood there watching him dissolve into the darkness.

"Hey!" Jess said softly by my side, now she still didn't looked like a ghost, she looked more like Paul had… like an astral projection. "I just came to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Home. And thanks to you, that is." I know I looked very puzzled. "I'll see you around, Suze." I moved to give her cross back. "No, keep it. Don't worry, it will find it's way back to me." And just as it was her custom, she vanished. I was wondering if I ever would see Jess again, I didn't even knew her last name or anything about her for that mater. Yet, somehow, I had felt at ease with her from the start.

"Susannah?" Jesse's voice made me come back to reality. "_Querida,_" ahh, that word, my name… "who was that?"

"Oh, that was just Paul Slater. I know him from before, he is just this big idiot whose major entertainment in life is making my life miserable," I said, all of this was true.

"And why is that?" he asked curious.

"Oh, I just said 'No' when he wanted me to say 'Yes' and he never got over that," Again, this wasn't a lie. But I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Jesse looked at me – like deciding something – and then took a step in my direction. I continue to babble. "Really, I need a break. Especially," I said significantly, looking up at him, "from talking. That's what I especially need a break from. Talking."

Now he was right in front of me. "Fine," Jesse said. He reached up and cupped my face in both his hands. "We don't need to talk."

And that's when he kissed me.

On the lips.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!

End of Chapter Four

Notes:

Did something here sounded familiar???? : )

I hope that's ok, becuase is basically the end of Darkest Hour.

Now, the end comes in the next chapter, you'll see who was Jess, why she wanted Jesse and Suze to get together, and what's going on with the other Suze and her very alive boyfriend in the XXI century. (Sorry about the Roman Numbers, but is the way we write the centuries in spanish, and I guess old costums die hard).

Gotta go, I hope that Chapter Five stays out of my head long enough for me to get some of the school work done (I HATE FINALS)

Love ya!

Alex. (a.k.a. Clavel a.k.a Auryn Faith a.k.a Whatnot)

P.S. Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff


	5. Te Amare

**Two Lives With You.**

Chapter Five: Te Amaré 

(Note: Remember how I was calling this Suze and that Suze in the other chapters? Well, when I'm talking about the Suze that went to the past I'll call her Susannah Simon/De Silva, the present Suze is Susannah Ackerman, is part of the story but more than anything is to avoid confusion)

_Con la paz de las montañas te amaré, con locura y equilibrio te amaré, con la rabia de mis años, como me enseñaste a hacer, con un grito en carne viva, te amaré. En secreto y en silencio te amaré, arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare, en lo falso y en lo cierto, con el corazón abierto, por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré. _

_Te amaré, te amaré, como no esta permitido. Te amaré, te amaré, como nunca se ha sabido, por que así lo he decidido, te amaré. Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré, que aunque tengas manos frías te amare, con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder, con defectos y manías, te amaré._

_Te amaré, te amaré por que fuiste algo importante, te amaré, te amaré, cuando ya no estés presente, seguirás siendo costumbre y te amaré. Al caer de cada noche esperaré a que seas luna llena y te amaré. Y aunque queden pocos restos, en señal de lo que fue seguras cerca y muy dentro y te amaré._

_Te amaré, te amaré, a golpe de recuerdo. Te amaré, te amaré hasta el último momento, a pesar de todo, siempre te amaré._

_ Te amaré, Miguel Bose_

_...._

Susannah Ackerman stirs in her bed, what a way to spend Saturday than at the Padre Serra festival at the mission. Getting up at the fifth attempt, Suze walked to the bathroom. On her bedside table sat a picture of herself and a handsome young man in the beach. Before, even though she did not knew it, on the same spot had sat a little portrait, a miniature of certain handsome guy who had lived in another era. Before the world shifted, that is.

When she was giving herself the last touches of make up, Suze heard the phone ring and after a few moments…

"Hey, Suze, is for you!"

"Ok, dad, I got it." Suze yelled back going to pick up the phone in her room. Andy Ackerman wasn't really her father, but he and her mom had been married for more time that what her father had been alive, he had adopted her back at the end of elementary school, just as her mom had adopted the three Ackerman boys: Jake, Brad and David.

"Querida?" a nice, masculine voice asked in the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi!" Suze voice was cheerful and happy, as usual when she talked to her boyfriend.

"I was wondering if you want a ride to the Mission, mi sister is already there but my mother sent me to buy some stuff for tonight. Which reminds me, do you want to come over to the ranch? Some of my cousins are coming and mother wants to make a big dinner. You could stay if you want."

"I'll love too, but I have to ask mom and dad."

"I already asked, your father said it was ok since you already finished your history homework,"

"Oh, that…" Suze said in her I-knew-I-had-forgotten-something tone.

"Bring your homework, I'll help you after dinner."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know,"

"But not modest."

"You love me anyway, querida."

"I do, Jesse, I do." She said happily. "So. See you in five?"

"Sure."

Suze moved fast and packed a little overnight bag, it wasn't her first time staying at the De Silva Ranch, Jesse invited her often. Jesse had actually been the very first person she had met when she moved to Carmel – some eight years before –when her mom married Andy Ackerman. As she sat on the front porch waiting for Jesse's car to show up she let her mind wonder back to when she had first meet him.

_"Mom, I'm going for a ride on my bike," _Suze had called at that same spot in which she was now, the very first day she had arrived at the house. Soon she had learned why they called it Carmel Hills. She was about to hit square against a three when someone had pulled her back, letting the bike crash.

_"Are you ok?"_ a slightly accented voice asked, it belonged to the cutest twelve year old boy, he had dark hair and olive skin and dark liquid eyes. Back then Suze had been much to young to understand how handsome Jesse De Silva would be when he grew up. Suze had just stared into those dark eyes and began to cry… _"Hey! Santo Cielo, what's wrong? Did you hit yourself somewhere?"_ little Jesse was going into hysterics awkwardly holding eight-year-old Susannah in his arms.

_"I'm ok, I just got scared." _Suze admitted after calming down a bit. _"Thanks, I think I'll be getting home…" _she had said attempting to walk just to realize she had hurt her ankle. _"Ouch!"_

_"There is no way you can walk and take the bike back,"_ Jesse had said, picking up the bike, so happy that she wasn't crying anymore. _"Come, tell me where you live, I'll walk you home."_ That day, Jesse had walked her home, guiding the bike with one hand and with his other arm wrapped around her helping her to walk.

"Querida, are you alright?" Jesse asked looking at her quizzically and pulling her out of her thoughts. "You looked… away?" he offered sitting next to her. Of course he could have just yelled or honked from the car, but that was no way of treating a lady, so he had parked the car and walked all the way to Suze.

"I was just thinking," she said smiling, "back to the day we meet."

"I remember that day, you were such a cute kid."

"Are you implying that I'm not cute anymore?" Suze asked half serious. Jesse smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You still are very, very cute, and you always will be."

Now Suze planted a kiss on his lips. "Good answer."

As Jesse picked up Suze's bag and opened the door to his car, the young couple didn't notice that someone was watching.

...

Later that afternoon, Suze and Jesse were making out in the couch of the TV room at the De Silva Ranch. Jesse wasn't big into Public Displays of Affection, around his family all he would do was hold Suze's hand. But when they were alone, that was a different story, then he had nothing against going over some French lessons. Just as they came out for air they heard a loud sound in the dining hall, clear indicative that Jesse's sister was home.

"Hey, Jessica!" Jesse yelled as he and Suze walked to the dining hall. "What are you doing? Trying to destroy some family heirlooms before dinner?"

Jess was of the same age than Suze and one of Suze's best friends, next to Cee Cee and Adam. She had also been the one that freaked out the most when Suze and Jesse had started going out a year before.

_()()()()_

_"Hi! I'm Jess, you must be Susannah, my brother hasn't shut up about you."_ Jess had said the next day after the bike incident as she put her cafeteria tray down next to Suze's.

_"I'm Suze, actually…"_

_"Oh, I should have guessed, the males of the family have the annoying tendency of calling every girl they meet their full name."_

_()()()()_

"Nah," Jess answered good-naturedly. She looked a lot like Jesse, just that her brown eyes had a that weird shade with hints of green. "Just looking at the portrait,"

"I don't care how many times I see it. It is still so odd." Suze said looking at the said portrait.

"Yes, it is. I mean, you look just like our great grandmother – and have her name too – and Jesse looks just like great grandpa Hector." Jess said, and it was true, the woman on the portrait must have had her same age, and Jesse was the spinning image of Hector De Silva. The resemblance was such that he was named Jesse after him, that had been Hector's nickname.

"I hadn't notice before, that's you're cross." Suze said pointing at the cross the woman on the painting was wearing, it was the same the Jess was wearing.

"Oh, yes… family heirloom." Jess said proudly.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Jesse asked annoyed, wrapping his arms around Suze. "I mean, we should do something fun before the Diego's arrive."

The Diego's were some second cousins of Jesse and Jess or something, they had never really amounted very much. But Jesse and Jess grandmother still claimed that family was family, "…and if you're family is annoying, so be it" Jess often said mocking her grandmother perfectly, right down to the traces of Spanish her voice. All De Silva's were fluent in Spanish and English. Jesse even had a slight accent.

After arguing a little bit about what they would do before the Diego's arrived, the three of them walked out the dining hall and back to the TV room.

"Just keep you hands where I can see them," Jess pleaded as the door closed.

….

Again, they didn't knew they had been watched.

When the door closed, a ghostly female presence materialized there. Admiring the painting for a moment before reading the gold plaque in the frame of the picture, it read: _"Querida." _and down from that, in a little script letter added _"A portrait of Mrs. Susannah De Silva (1851)"_

"You looked so beautiful that day," another ghost said materializing right next to her, "You were glowing actually."

"We had just returned from our honey moon in San Francisco." Susannah De Silva said smiling at the memory.

It was quiet for a while, "I've been watching all day… here is so different." Jesse said absently taking Susannah's hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I told you it would be," Susannah answered.

Little less than a year after Susannah Simon had arrived at Carmel by-the-Sea in 1850, Hector "Jesse" De Silva had married her. Till the end of her life – shortly before the first World War - she never remembered anything about the XXI century, till just now that as a ghost she had wanted to show Jesse from where she had come from.

"Don't you regret not living this life?" Jesse asked softly, fearing an answer he would not like. This world seamed so happy, so free, much different from where he came from. Yet, his beloved Susannah had sacrificed that to live with him.

"I don't believe in regret." Susannah answered. "I believe in happiness, and I was… I am very happy with you." Now she had turned around and was just in front of him. "You are all I ever wanted."

"Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

"Positive." She said smiling leaning into him to kiss him, it had been Susannah's free and forward attitude what always had caught his attention. Susannah's freedom of spirit charmed Jesse, and Jesse's goodness kept Susannah in love.

Now, nearly 100 years after their deaths, they stood there. Jesse's arms around his wife waist, lips locked in a kiss neither brief nor chaste, vanishing into an eternity together. Celebrating a love so strong and powerful that found it's way around time.

And it did it twice.

…

End of Chapter Five

End Of **Two Lives With You**.

**Notes:**

First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed –from the most recent to the first: **Lindsay; :::Miranda:::, Pens in potatoes, UnangelicHalo, Ahhhh, Jess16, SweetestReject, Jessie, Star, Allimba, IceWolf57, Enelya Tinuviel, Sidhe, phylicia, muzacgurl, Hauntedgurrl, shumshum.haha, StarryDreamer89, gatorchick007, Liz P., Ellen Liu, reesespeices88, CONFUSEDCHIC and Querida **(the first reviewer of this one).

Special thanks to the girls form the Meg Cabot Book Club, you know who you are.

I hope the title makes sense now. And that this wasn't too sappy or too sucky. It has been great writing this, thank you so much for making it such a wonderful experience!

Now I have to go, cooking waits for no one.

Love you guys!

Alex (a.k.a. Clavel a. k. a AurynFaith a. k .a whatnot)

PS. This is the translation of the song, it's called "TE AMARE" sung by Miguel Bosé, gotta love that guy, and it is my favorite love song of all time.

_"With the peace of the mountains I will love you, with madness and equilibrium I will love you, with the anger of my years, in the way you taught me to be, like a scream of my raw flesh, I will love you. In secret and in silence I'll love you. Risking into the forbidden, I'll love you, in the lies and in the truths, with my heart open because you're not perfect. I'll love you._

_I'll love you, I'll love you, like is not allowed. I'll love you, I'll love you, like it has never heard of because that's what I've decided, I'll love you. For example I'll tell you that even with your cold hands I'll love you, with your bad orthography, and your bad loser behavior, with your flaws and you're obsessions, I'll love you._

_I'll love you, I'll love you because you were important, I'll love you, I'll love you even you're not around anymore, it would still be my custom and I'll love you. With the fall of the night, I'll wait for you to be my full moon and I'll love you. And even if there aren't so many reminiscences of what once was, you'll still be close and deep inside and I'll love you_

_I'll love you; I'll love you with the power of my memories. I'll love you, I'll love you till the last moment, no matter what, I'll always love you."_

**PS2. Peace, Love, Fruit and Jesse!**


End file.
